


Glass Hearts

by LightningClawedSky



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakup, Didn't Know They Were Dating, M/M, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Other, punched in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningClawedSky/pseuds/LightningClawedSky
Summary: 777 and Sho have been dating for a while. Well, "dating" was a variable answer depending on who of the two you asked. 777 would say "yes," while Sho would always reply with a "no."After a petty argument that escalates into a full fledged fight, filled with anger, the truth comes to light: despite what 777 had believed, he had gotten the wrong idea. The two were never together, and his heart was shattered.





	Glass Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for outofyourvector on tumblr for our AU where Sho and Def Märch are alive, and Sho is part of the band.
> 
> Prequel to "Mutilated Hearts."
> 
> Unedited as always.

“IF THATS HOW YOU FEEL, I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR SORRY ASS AGAIN!” Sho yelled, fists balled at his side in anger.  “I CAN LEAVE ANYTIME I DAMN PLEASE,  _ ITS NOT LIKE WE’RE DATING!” _

777’s jaw snapped shut in surprise, staring wide eyed at Sho. Petty arguments weren't anything new between the two, but they got over them fairly quickly. However, the way with this argument was going, it was blown out of proportion, and came to a misunderstanding between the two, that would most definitely leave emotional scars behind.

Tears pricked at the corners of 777’s eyes, threatening to spill out at any given moment. He bit his lip, digging his canines into his flesh and piercings until it  _ hurt _ . Was that blood he could taste?

“Fine,” spat out 777 with a snarl. “ _ FINE _ !” He repeated with a shout, pushing Sho away with a sudden force, causing him to stumble backwards.

He didn't expect 777 to get  _ physical _ with him. Sho looked up staring at the punk in shock. 777 couldn't hold back his tears and hurt anymore. The salty water streaked down his face, dripping off his chin. His violet eyes looked at Sho with so much anguish, causing him to turn away.

777 didn't cry, unless something severely hurt him. The only time Sho actually seen him cry was when he was rattled awake by a nightmare from a past that still haunted him. 

777’s crying was ugly. It was the full waterworks alright. He’d scrunch up his face, sticking out his bottom lip. His eyes would fill with so much pain, growing puffy as his tears streamed down his face.

_ ‘Don't cry,’ _ Sho wanted to tell him. He lifted his hand slightly, wanting to comfort the other. He stopped, knowing the damage was done. 

_ What did he say? _ He was just being honest and it really wasn't like the two were dating,  _ unless _ …

His heart jumped into his throat as the realization hit him.  _ Unless 777 thought they were in a relationship.  _

Yeah, right,  _ as if. _ They were just bandmates who had sex, made out, dragged the other to places for fun, cuddled, reassured the other that they were good enough, took dumb selfies together… 

No wonder 777 thought the two were in a relationship, they did  _ every fucking thing _ normal people in a relationship would do. Sho couldn't bring himself to get mad at the other for getting the wrong message.

While Sho was stunned with the realization of why 777 was so hurt, he felt something collide at full force into his face, knocking him back. Staring up in shock, he made eye contact with BJ, who held up his fist and had anger written on his face.

He forgot the other two were with them, honestly, he got so sucked up by the argument he, the was a world around him vanished. He brought up a hand to his face, feeling blood drip from his nose.

BJ grit his teeth, grabbing Sho’s jacket and pulling him up. Tenho had held his arm the while time 777 and Sho were arguing, telling him not to intervene, but now that 777 was crying he had to.  _ He just had to. _ Sho went too far this fucking time. He gave a final hlance at the lead singer, seeing Tenho wrap his arms around him for comfort.

“You just like toying with Sev’s feelings, huh?!” He gave Sho a harsh shake, jabbing a finger into his chest. “You fuckin’ lying snake, I bet ya only pretended to love him for sex.” He hissed, pushing Sho back to the ground.

“You ain't a part of Def March anymore! You ain't welcome at our house anymore, hell, I don't even wanna see your sorry face in A-east!” He gave a sharp kick into Sho’s side. 

“Pick your shit up at the side of the curb later, and  _ don't _ be surprised if anything's broken or bent.” He gave another kick to the ribs, before he stalked off, joining 777 and Tenho as they made their way back home.

Sho didn't get up. _ I deserved that _ , he stared bleakly ahead.  _ Didnt love you anyways, I guess, _ he thought, slightly bitter over the whole ordeal.  _ I don't need you or this band. _

He shut his eyes and let out a sigh.  _ Bleh. _ If that was true then why did his heart feel so heavy? Why did he already miss that nerd? The way 777’s face lit up when he saw Sho, or when Sho was a having a bad day 777 just  _ knew _ and hugged him- why did he miss the small things? Why did he want to get up and apologize for his actions for once, even though he knew it wouldn't be accepted?

_ Why did I have to fuck up? _

_ Why are feelings so fucking complicated? _

_ Why? _


End file.
